Number Style and Rules
Number Style Katie M. * Numbers 0-10 should be spelled out. * Numbers larger than 10 should be written as numerals up to the thousands. * Numbers 1,000-99,000 should be written in numerals. * If both numbers under 10 and numbers over 10 occur in the same sentence, follow the rule for the bigger number. * Numbers in the millions and above should have the numeral first followed by the written division. ** For example, 20,000,000 becomes 20 million. * Do not abbreviate thousand, million, billion, and so on. * Do not use slang such as "A grand" or "A 5 spot" or whatever the devil you kids are saying today. * Time will be written using numbers. Hour followed by colon and minutes. Time of day will be AM or PM'' Example: 4:00 PM. Avoid possible redundancies such as "4:00 p.m. in the afternoon." Noon and Midnight are fine to use instead of 12:00 p.m. or 12:00 a.m. * Dates are to be typed as such: September 28, 2014.'' * St, nd, and th should not be added on to dates. * When talking about percentages, use the % sign''. Example: 99% of humans are awful. '' * Money should be expressed in numbers following the dollar sign. For example: I can not believe a cup of coffee at Starbucks is $5.00. * When the money amount is under a dollar, the amount should be expressed the same. For example: Back in the day, a movie cost $0.25. List Style ''Tamara H.'' Ordered, ''Tamara H.'' Unordered ''Gabrielle G.'' *For group lists: **End each line of the list with a period''.'' **Because the order is not significant, put the list in alphabetized order for consistency. ***Frostburg offers the following sport programs: ****Baseball. ****Basketball. ****Football. ****Soccer. ****Softball. *For lists with text following the main item: *Bold the main point or title for emphasis. *Do not end with a period. **The following courses are available at Frostburg State University: :::::: Digital Image Processing and Analysis ::::::: This course is located in Gunter Hall, Room 212. :::::: Editing and Production ::::::: This course is located in Dunkle Hall, Room 124. Money ''Gabrielle G.'' *Use numerals. **$13.75, $26, $150,000 *Cents, spell out. **5 cents *Dollar amounts of $1 million or more, spell out. **$7 billion, $10 trillion Numbers in Tables '''Gabrielle G. *All numbers in tables should be represented using figures, not text. *For numbers less than one, put a zero before the decimal point. *If any number in the table uses a decimal point, make each other number match this amount of decimal points. **0.85, 13.10, 12,350.25, 2,450,900.03 *If the numbers in the table are dollar amounts or percentages, use figures with the corresponding symbol. **25%, $2,768,156 *Keep all the numbers in the table aligned to the left or right. *Follow the formatting examples in the table below: * ''Page Numbers '''''Gabby Waters *Should be actual numbers. (1,2,3,4...) *Should be at the bottom of the page *Does not need to be centered *Should be at least .5 inches from the bottom of page *Same font as the text that's used in articles *Must be a contrasting color from background For example: If page background is black, page number must be white.